Potter Twins 5: The Order of the Phoenix
by Plato
Summary: This is my fifth story in the Potter Twins series. Buffy's the new slayer. Harry shares some of her powers, and Voldemort is back.
1. Chapter 1

**All Right everyone you asked for it and now you are getting it. My muse has finally decided to cooperate and is ready to work on the next installment of the Potter Twins. I'm writing this as I go so I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**NOTE:**

**Please read the first four stories before reading this one to understand the changes I've made.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy I am just borrowing them to have some fun.**

* * *

The twins had only been home for school a day and they were both up in Harry's room talking about telling everyone that Harry shares some of Buffy's slayer power. Those last few weeks before school ended Harry and Buffy found out that it's not only speed he got but some strength as well. They had been testing for the past few weeks just to see how much he had gotten. When their link was open Harry found that his senses were more enhanced. When Buffy would block him his senses would go back to normal, but the strength and speed would remain. They had decided that now was a good as time as any to tell the others. They headed downstairs and were glad to see that everyone was in the parlor. They all looked up at Harry's and Buffy's arrival.

"Buffy, good, I was just about to come get you for a bit of training." Ethan said from where he was sitting.

"Okay but Harry and I have something we need to tell all of you."

"What is it Buffy?" Joyce asked concern adorning her face.

"Buffy and I believe that the bond that we share has shared some of her slayer powers with me."

"What?" "How?" "Are you sure?" Were some of the questions Harry and Buffy were able to pick out.

"What makes you two think Harry is sharing your slaying powers?" Ethan asked.

"Before school let out I woke up early one morning and decided I wanted to go for a run. Harry was up and he went with me. We ran from the school to Hagrid's hut. Well my playful side came out and I started a running game of tag. At first I wasn't really using slayer speed, so Harry caught up with me and tagged me. When he started running I followed."

"Buffy caught up to me about three-fourths of the way to Hagrid's. When we reached Hagrid's Buffy suggested we race back. She won but I pretty much kept up with her pace. Then we race going back down and I won. I just figured Buffy had let me win."

"But I hadn't. A few days later we did a few tests and Harry has some of my strength. He's not as strong as I am but stronger than average." Buffy told them.

"Incredible, I've never heard of anything like this. Do you two share any other of Buffy's power?" Ethan asked.

"When our mind link is open Harry's senses become almost as good as mine, but if I keep it shut they return to normal."

"Both of you go get change in to workout clothes I think we need to run some test of our own." Ethan said looking at the others who nodded.

Harry and Buffy looked at each other and shrugged before heading to go upstairs to change.

* * *

A very hot and tired Buffy and Harry trudge back into the house with the adults muttering behind them. Ethan had Buffy and Harry run several races with Buffy winning some and Harry winning some. After that Ethan tested their strength by conjuring objects for them to lift and objects got heavier as they went. Harry had lifted more than the average human but only half of what Buffy could lift. After that their senses were tested. Ethan was impressed at how well Buffy could hone her senses already. They finished up with a sparring lesson. Both Buffy and Harry had taken a turn with Ethan. Now as they plopped down tiredly on the couch in the parlor they were glad to see some cold lemonade on the table and some cookies. They both grabbed a glass and a cookie as the adults sat down. Before anyone could say anything there was a tapping on the room's window. Everyone looked toward the window as Rupert being the closest opened the window. The owl flew in and went over to Ethan. Ethan took the letter to see who it was from. Everyone noticed the grim look on his face.

"What's wrong Ethan?" Remus asked.

"It's from Wesley. I had planned to take Buffy to the Hellmouth for a week before school started up again, but we'll need to leave immediately. Faith went missing after she staked Angelus. Wesley needs us to protect the Hellmouth until Faith can be found."

"Why would Faith disappear after staking some vampire?" Harry asked.

"Angelus wasn't just any vampire. He was the vampire cursed with a soul named also known as Angel." Ethan told them.

"Angel? As in Faith's boyfriend Angel? Faith was dating a vampire?" Buffy asked shocked.

"Yes ironic isn't it? A vampire slayer dating a vampire. Up until about five months ago everything was fine and Angel's soul was still intact."

"What happened? Why did Angel go evil?" Joyce asked.

"The curse that was placed upon him said if he experiences a moment of pure happiness he would lose his soul and once again become the evil vampire he truly is."

"What was his moment of happiness?" Buffy asked.

"He and Faith consummated their relationship."

It took several seconds for both Buffy and Harry to realize what Ethan meant and soon they both had wide deer in headlights eyes and blushing red cheeks. Buffy was the first to recover.

"When are we leaving?" Buffy asked.

"I'll send the owl back and you and I will apparate there tonight." Ethan told her.

"I'm coming too." Harry told them in no uncertain terms. Everyone could see by his look that if they denied him he would sneak out and go anyway. Ethan nodded.

"Anyone else?"

"How bout it Moony? Feel up to a trip to the Hellmouth?" Sirius asked.

"Why not. Someone has to keep you out of trouble." Remus said dramatically which caused Buffy to laugh.

"Rupert? Joyce? What about you?" Ethan asked.

"Joyce and I have a lot of work that's needs to be done but we promise to visit as often as we can." Rupert told them.

"All right, I suggest that everyone go and pack. We'll be leaving in a few hours." Ethan told them.

Everyone nodded and Buffy, Harry, Ethan, Sirius, and Remus all headed to their rooms to pack.

* * *

Buffy had finished her letter to Cedric to let him know that they would be heading to the Hellmouth and would probably be there for most of her break. She then quickly finished packing and brought her stuff downstairs. Neither Harry nor Buffy were sure what to bring, so they had just packed a variety of different clothes each making sure to have the outfits they got for their birthday's last year. Buffy was the last to join the group in the parlor. Rupert and Joyce gave Harry and Buffy hugs and kisses telling them they would see them soon and to be careful.

"Are we ready?" Ethan asked and everyone nodded.

"Buffy you take hold of my hand and Harry take hold of Sirius. Remus you've got the luggage." They all nodded. Buffy took Ethan's hand a bit nervously. The feeling of apparating with someone was a bit disorienting at first but soon it was over. In a blink of an eye Buffy soon found herself standing in the foyer of a beautiful house. She looked around to see that though they were in America the furniture was all old English.

"I thought I heard a popping sound." Wesley said coming from out of the kitchen. "Hello everyone. If you'll follow me I'll show you to your rooms. I'm afraid that you all will have to share. Buffy, you'll be staying in Faith's room."

"Have you heard anything from Faith?" Buffy asked.

"No though I have a few leads about where she might be and I'll be following up on them tomorrow. Two of you will be staying in this room here and the other two will be staying in the room next door. Buffy, if you'll follow me Faith's room is at the end of the hall. Once you've all settled come down stairs and I'll give you a tour of the house and Sunnydale."

Everyone nodded. Buffy followed him down the hall as Sirius, Harry, Remus, and Ethan decided who was going to stay with whom.

* * *

It had been decided that Sirius and Harry would share one room while Remus and Ethan took the other. Once they were all settled they headed downstairs. Wesley gave them a quick tour of the house before they headed out for a tour of Sunnydale. Since it was daylight out they didn't take much with them weapon wise as most creatures in Sunnydale preferred night. Wesley showed them where all the cemeteries were at and took them the spots he and Faith usually found demons at. By the time they had returned to the house, Buffy saw Willow standing next to a boy that Buffy assumed was Xander. Willow had been writing in her letters how much she wanted Buffy and Harry to meet him.

"Buffy! Harry! I can't believe you both are finally here." Willow called out to them waving excitedly. "I mean I can believe you're here because you're here, but I didn't think it would have been until the end of summer, and with Faith..."

"Wills, you're babbling." Xander said placing a hand over her mouth. "I'm Xander Harris by the way. It's nice to finally meet you. Willow and Faith have told me all about you."

"It's nice to meet you Xander." Harry said shaking Xander's free hand.

"Willow has been telling me all about you." Buffy said giving him a smile as she shook his hand.

"All good things I hope." Xander said giving Buffy a bit of a flirtatious smile. The hand over Willow's mouth slowly dropping.

"I can't remember her saying one bad thing about you." Buffy told him.

"Has Willow ever said anything bad about anyone?" Harry asked teasingly causing the others to laugh and Willow to give a pout.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I could use a spot of tea and some rest before tonight's patrol." Ethan had said as he headed for the house.

Remus and Sirius agreed with them but Harry and Buffy wanted to visit with Willow and Xander. They all went into the house where Wesley made tea and the kids had sodas. After their refreshments Ethan, Remus, and Sirius retired to their room to sleep. Harry, Willow, Buffy, and Xander talked while Wesley made the final preparations for his trip to find Faith.

* * *

Patrolling that night had been pretty easy as they only had a few vampires and two demons. Harry with his enhanced features, thanks to the link he and Buffy share, even manage to stake a vampire or two on his own. They both felt it was a real accomplishment. Upon returning to Wesley's home they all stayed up for a bit to let the adrenaline from patrol wear off. Once it did they were all off too bed. The next morning when Harry and Buffy had gotten up, it was to find Remus and Sirius trying to figure out how to use the stove and other appliances in the kitchen. The kitchen was a mess and Remus and Sirius were covered in flour. Both Harry and Buffy held back laughs, but Ethan hadn't when he had saw the two.

"Why don't you let me make breakfast before you burn Mr. Wyndam-Pryce's home down? Pancakes all right with everyone?" Buffy asked. Both Remus and Sirius nodded gratefully.

"Pancakes sound fine. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Ethan asked. He didn't cherish having to force himself to eat un-edible food for his slayer's sake.

"Buffy makes the best pancakes." Harry told him.

"Harry and I did most of the cooking when we lived with the Dursley's. Sometimes it was the only way we'd get a decent meal." Buffy said with a sad look as the bad memories of that time surfaced.

"Hey that's in the past and you never have to deal with them again." Remus reminded her as he hugged her tightly.

"Come on Buffy, I'll help you make breakfast." Harry said as he also came up and hugged Buffy.

"Make sure you leave the eggshells out of the batter." Buffy said with a teasing smile.

Buffy, Remus, and Harry laughed at seeing Ethan and Sirius' looks of horror at the thought of eating eggshell pancakes.

"Buffy and I used to purposely do that to the Dursley's food but we never to our own." Harry said as they entered the kitchen.

The first priority was to get the kitchen into a cleaner state so that they could begin cooking. Buffy looked up at her guardian.

"Would you two at least clean up your mess before we get started?" Buffy asked trying to give them her best stern look but couldn't hold it for long before she started laughing.

Both Remus and Sirius took out their wands and began using a spell to put the kitchen back in order. Once they were done Buffy and Harry began cooking while Remus and Sirius went to clean up.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Buffy and Harry had made pancakes, sausage, coffee, tea, and orange juice for everyone. Harry had set five places at the dining table having found out the Wesley had already left. They had just sat down and were loading up their plates when there was a popping noise.

"Cedric! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Buffy got up from her chair and ran over to greet her boyfriend.

Buffy hugged him tightly before the two quickly kissed knowing they had an audience. When they broke apart Cedric held on to Buffy as he spoke.

"I got my apparting license today and I wanted to see you. I wanted to come as soon as I got it but dad reminded it me that it was four in the morning here. It's been hard waiting for it to become a decent hour."

"I'm so glad you're here. We were just about to eat breakfast. Would like some?" Buffy asked looking him in the eyes.

"Did you make the pancakes?" Buffy nodded. "Sure, I've wanted to taste these pancakes that Harry and the Giles' have talked so famously about."

Ethan used his wand to lengthen the table a bit more and produced a chair by Buffy. Buffy used her wandless magic to bring a plate, fork, knife, glass, and napkin to where Cedric was going to sit. Cedric and Buffy moved to sit down and soon everyone was eating.

* * *

The next two months had gone slowly or quickly depending on who you asked. For Wesley the next two months had gone by slowly as he searched many places for Faith with very little success. For Buffy, Harry, Xander, and Willow it went by fast meaning that school would be starting soon especially for Willow and Xander. Joyce and Rupert would visit Harry and Buffy each weekend each time bringing fresh baked cookies. Cedric would apparate in at least three times a week if not more. Ron and Hermione sent letters at least once a week and had visited three times. The last time had been on the twins birthday. This year their birthday celebration was a much quieter affair with a small gathering for dinner at Wesley's home. Now it was August. Buffy, Harry, Cedric, Willow, and Xander were out on patrol when the clear night sky grew darker as if the moon and the stars had been turned off. The air around them grew colder and colder to the point where they could see their breath.

"Is it me or did it just get blindingly dark?" Xander asked.

"Guys? What's going on?" Willow asked frighteningly reaching for Xander's hand.

"I'm not sure." Buffy told her as she began to look around.

Buffy had felt this affect before last year and knew that it could only mean one thing, but that was impossible. There was no way Dementors would be there in Sunnydale. It wasn't long before her eyes landed on the black cloaked creatures.

"Harry do you see what I see?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah but what are they doing here? They can't be attracted to the Hellmouth can they?"

"I don't know but those are definitely Dementors." Cedric said as he reached for his wand.

"Willow, you and Xander stay as close to us as possible. We'll explain what's going on later." Buffy told them. The three of them surrounded Willow and Xander with their backs facing the duo and their wands out pointed at the Dementors.

"**Expecto Patronum!"** The three voices of Buffy, Harry, and Cedric said.

The trio watched as their wands lit up in a silvery mist. A doe, a stag, and a badger began driving the Dementors back. It wasn't long before the three silvery mist animals had driven the Dementors away, and the stars were back in the sky.

"**HARRY! BUFFY!"**

Harry, Buffy, and Cedric turned with wands at the ready, and were relieved to see Remus, Sirius, Ethan, Wesley, and Faith. Remus, Sirius, and Ethan had their wands drawn. Wesley was carrying a sword while Faith carried an axe.

"Are you lot all right?" Sirius asked as he and Remus began to fuss making sure the twins were okay.

"A little shaken but other than that I think we're all okay." Buffy said looking at the others who nodded in agreement. "What are you guys doing here and when did you get back Faith?"

"Faith had a slayer dream and came back to warn us about you being attacked by Dementors." Remus told them.

"A tad late but thanks for the warning. Why would Dementors be in Sunnydale? Are they attracted to the Hellmouth? And if they are why is this the first time I'm seeing them."

When Buffy finished she looked up to see that most of the group had smiles on her face including Cedric and Harry.

"What are you smiling at?" Buffy asked clearly confused.

"Did you even take a breath when you said that?" Cedric asked.

"That was almost as good as when Willow babbles." Harry told her.

"Well Willow is the best." Xander said still smiling. "Is someone going to tell us what just happened because that was freaky?"

"Let's get back to the house and we can talk." Remus suggested.

"That's sounds like a good idea. It would seem we have a lot to discuss tonight." Wesley said as he and Faith took the lead to head back to the house.

* * *

**There is the first chapter with the promise of many more to come. I hope you all liked it.**

**Please Review.**


	2. Suspended Or Expelled

**Here is the next chapter and I think you all will enjoy it.**

**Thank you to nightshadowlife, princesakari, PowerStealerRogue, randyzoopurple, Angel JJK, and Princesakarlita411 for your reviews. They really inspire me and help me want to write.**

* * *

When they arrived at Wesley's house everyone settled in the parlor. Remus, Sirius, and Ethan spent a few minutes telling Xander, Willow, and Faith about Dementors. After that Harry, Buffy, and Cedric told the adults about what happened out on patrol and how they were able to drive the Dementors off. They had just finished telling their story when there was a tap on the window. Everyone looked up to see a brown owl. Sirius being the closet one to the window opened it and owl came in and flew toward Harry and Buffy. A feeling of dread came over the twins as they recognized what looked like an official Ministry letters. Harry and Buffy both received a letter and they opened it tentatively. Both Harry and Buffy read their letter the color draining from their faces the more they read.

"What does it say?" Sirius asked. Buffy then proceeded to read her letter out loud.

_**Dear Miss Potter**_

_**We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past ten California time in a Muggle inhabited area and in the presence of two muggles. The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand. As you have already received an official warning for a previous offense under section 13 of International Confederation of Wizard's Stature of Secrecy we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 A.M. England time on August 12**__**th**__**.**_

_**Hoping you are well,**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Mafalda Hopkirk**_

"That's bullshit!" Faith exclaimed. "What were you suppose to do let those things kill all of you! We should go there and kick those stuffy wizards asses."

"Faith! Please calm down." Wesley said placing a hand on his slayer's shoulder. "Let's not rush into things and we'll help if we can. Is there a way that you can fight this?"

"I need to get a hold of Dumbledore and let him know what really happened. If anyone can get them to change their minds or at least let the twins tell their side it's him. I'll try and see if I can reach him in his office. Willow, Xander, you two should get home before your parents get worried."

"But what if those things come back? Vampires are one thing but we wouldn't stand a chance against something we can't see." Xander asked.

"Why don't Wesley, Faith and I take Willow and Xander home and then we finish Buffy's patrol." Ethan suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. I hope we run into a few vampires I need to vent a bit, or I might want to go and kick wizard butt."

Ethan, Wesley, and Faith got prepared and soon left escorting Willow and Xander home.

* * *

Buffy was sitting on the couch with Cedric. Buffy still hadn't gotten over her shock of being expelled from school. She looked over at Harry to see that he was just as shocked as she was.

"_Wow! We've been expelled."_ Buffy said through her link with Harry.

"_I know. I can't believe after everything we've done the past four years we get expelled for using magic to save our friends and ourselves."_

"_Do you really think they're going to take our wands? I don't want to give up my wand. It's not fair."_ Buffy thought with a pouty tone.

"_I hope not. I don't want to give my wand up either. Hopefully Dumbledore can get this straighten out."_

"_I hope so."_

"_Me too."_

The twins ended their conversation when another owl came flying in dropping the letter to Harry before flying out. This letter had the Hogwarts seal on it and Harry knew that it was from Dumbledore. Harry opened it and began to read it out loud.

**Dear Harry and Buffy,**

**By the time you receive my letter I will already be at the Ministry. As you have probably already figured out I am aware of the situation you are in. Should the Ministry come do not give up your wands. Keep them but do not do any more magic. I will be in touch soon.**

**Albus Dumbledore**

"That's good that Albus is already on the job. That man never ceases to amaze me." Remus said from the fire place where he had been trying to contact Dumbledore.

"I guess we wait." Sirius told them.

Everyone sat in quiet not really knowing what to say. No one really felt like talking and there really wasn't much to say. The silence was soon broken as a third owl came flying through the window. It dropped two letters one to Buffy and one to Harry. The twins looked at the letters to see that they looked similar to the ones they had received less than half an hour ago. They both opened their letters, but it was Buffy who read hers out loud.

"_**Dear Miss Potter,**_

_**Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on the 12**__**th**__** of August, at which time an official decision will be taken. Following discussions with the Headmaster of**__**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further inquires.**_

_**With best wishes,**_

_**Mafalda Hopkirk**_"

"Suspended not so bad at least this means we have a chance to be able to go back to school." Harry said when Buffy had finished reading the letter.

"Remus, are we going to be staying on the Hellmouth now that Faith is back?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know. It's not really safe for either of you here. Until the trial neither of you should do any wand magic which will put you at risk if the Dementors return. I'm sure Dumbledore will be here soon and we will decide what we will do then." Everyone nodded at that.

"I've got one more question."

"Go on." Remus encouraged her.

"How is it the owls are delivering the mail to us so fast when it usually takes Cinnamon several days?"

"I was wondering that myself." Harry spoke up.

"Easy enough to answer. The owls have been enchanted to fly faster than your normal owls. They are only used for really long journeys such as this one." Sirius explained to them.

Both twins nodded. Everyone settled down to wait for the return of Ethan, Wesley, and Faith, or wait for Dumbledore to arrive whichever came first. Buffy looked up at Cedric as a thought came to her.

"I wonder why you didn't get a letter from the Ministry."

"I don't know. The age restriction doesn't apply since I'm of age, but I don't know why I didn't get one for breaking the International Confederation of Wizard's Stature of Secrecy. Maybe I slipped under their radar since you and Harry have such powerful Patronuses."

"Whatever the reason I'm glad you're not in trouble with us."

Cedric nodded and hugged Buffy tightly hoping that she felt comforted by it.

* * *

Ethan, Wesley, and Faith had returned to the house and it wasn't long after that Dumbledore arrived. It was decided that Harry and Buffy would leave the Hellmouth and would stay in a secret location until school starts should they be allowed to return. They spent the next morning packing and spending the rest of the time with Willow and Xander. At two that afternoon the wizards said their goodbyes to Wesley, Faith, Willow, and Xander. Buffy also said goodbye to Cedric who was not allowed to accompany them to where ever they were going. Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore assured the two teens that should for some reason Harry and Buffy were not allowed to return to school then they would bring Cedric to see Buffy. Cedric took Buffy in his arms and whispered in her ear.

"_It will only be three weeks. I know I'll see you on the train and I'm counting down the days. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

Cedric and Buffy leaned in and kissed. The kiss was passionate as they knew it would be their last kiss for three weeks. When they broke the kiss they held each other for another minute memorizing the other's scent. They finally let go of each other and they walked into the living room where everyone was waiting. Buffy went and stood by Remus. She took hold of his hand and they soon apparated. In Sunnydale it had been day, but now standing on a city street in London it was dark.

"Buffy, Harry, I want you to read this and you can't tell anyone about this." Sirius told them hand them a slip of paper.

Harry and Buffy both read the address that was on the paper and then looked up at Sirius curiously. They then noticed that Remus and Ethan had both taken out objects and soon all the street lights had gone dark.

"Now think about what you just saw and watch." Sirius told them.

As soon as they thought about the address a house began to appear. Harry and Buffy watched the other houses seemed be moving to make room for number 12. Buffy looked into one of the windows to see the people inside were completely oblivious to what was happening. It wasn't long before there was a very rundown looking house sitting among the kept up houses.

"What is this place?" Harry asked.

"This is my old family home." Sirius told him. "It's also the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix."

"The what?" Buffy asked.

"We'll tell you once we're inside. The others are waiting for us." Remus said as he began to lead Buffy inside.

The inside of the house looked slightly better than the outside. The house had cobwebs, dust, and the air smelled old. Buffy looked back at Harry who just shrugged. They were led down a hallway and both Harry and Buffy were taking in as much as they could.

"Why are we here? Why couldn't we just go home?" Harry asked.

"And what is the Order of the Phoenix?" Buffy asked.

Before Sirius, Remus, or Ethan, could answer Mrs. Weasley was waiting in the parlor. She immediately hugged them both.

"Harry, Buffy, it's lovely to see you both. You two look absolutely peaky. They haven't been making sure you're eating properly have they?"

Molly Weasley sent a glare at the three men. All three shirked back knowing not to try and defend themselves right now. Harry and Buffy held back smirks. There was no way they could be looking peaky since Buffy had cooked most of the meals. Harry and Buffy both knew it was the mother in her coming out.

"You two head on up the stairs. The other children are in one of the bedrooms and have been eagerly anticipating your arrival."

Harry and Buffy both nodded and started to go up the stairs when the door to the room opened and they could see Rupert and Joyce, along with McGonagall, Hagrid, Snape, and several other wizards that Harry and Buffy hadn't met. Buffy and Harry turned to go greet Rupert and Joyce but were cut off by Mrs. Weasley.

"You can see them once the Order has concluded its meeting. Now upstairs with the both of you. Go on and keep your voice down in the hall."

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"We don't want you to wake the old hag up." Sirius told them and received strange looks from them. "I'll explain it to you both later. I'll show you to your rooms and then I have to get to the meeting."

* * *

Sirius led Harry and Buffy down another hall where they had to sneak by some tattered looking curtains to get to the stairs. Sirius then led them upstairs showing them where they would be sleeping. When he opened the door the twins were able to see Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione were all in the room. They all looked up to see who was entering. Buffy and Harry stepped into the room and were nearly bowled over as the other greeted them. Hermione, Ginny and Ron had greeted Harry first while Fred and George greeted Buffy.

"Are you two all right? We heard about the Dementors." Hermione said hugging Harry.

"You've made us proud Fair Maiden." Fred started.

"Very proud. Who would have thought you and Harry had it in you? Being expelled before school even starts." George finished his arm around Buffy's shoulder.

"We're fine. Buffy, Cedric, and I were able to drive them off." Harry told them.

"And we're suspended from school until our hearing. Professor Dumbledore was able to talk them out of the expulsion until the trial. How long have you guys known about this and the Order?" Buffy asked them.

"Since three weeks after term ended." Hermione admitted. "We've been working on getting the place cleaned up."

"Why didn't you tell us about any of this in your letters or when you saw us?" Harry asked.

"We wanted to mate, but Dumbledore swore us all to secrecy. I guess he thought you and Buffy had enough to worry about with Faith being gone and Buffy being the only slayer on the Hellmouth." Ron told them.

Neither Harry nor Buffy could argue with that. Even though things had been mostly quiet on the Hellmouth there had a few demons that had caused them trouble. Everyone soon moved to sit on one of the two beds in the room.

"So what exactly is the Order of the Phoenix and do you have any ideas on what's been going on in these meetings. I assume the meetings are about Voldemort's return?" Buffy asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix is a secret society founded by Dumbledore who is also in charge of it." Hermione told them. "It's made up of people who fought You-Know-Who last time he was in power."

"Who's in it?" Harry asked.

"Well we know our parents, Sirius, Remus, Mr. Rayne, Hagrid, McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore of course. We know there more but those are the ones we know." Ron told them.

"We've never been allowed to any of the meetings" Ginny told them. "Mom always sends us up here, but we were listening in on some of the meetings with Fred and George's Extendable Ears."

"Extendable Ears?" Harry asked.

"It's one of our greatest inventions. It lets you here a far away conversation as if you were in the same room." George told them.

"We had to stop using them after mum caught us listening in. We had to hide them to keep her from finding them." Fred finished.

"So, what did you hear before you got caught?" Buffy asked.

"We know that some of the Order members are going after known Deatheaters and others are trying to recruit new members." Hermione informed them.

"Anything else like where Voldemort might be?" Buffy wondered.

"No once we got caught mum went about making us clean the place up to keep us busy." Ginny told them.

"Fred. George, think you can get us a pair of your Extendable Ears. I would love to hear what is going on in that meeting."

"Fair Maiden, I believe we can accommodate you." Fred said pulling an Extendable Ear out of his pocket.

"Fred and I wanted to listen when we saw how many members were arriving. C'mon."

Everyone got up and quietly made their way to the stairs. Fred let the one end hang down over the banister and told it go. The Extendable Ear went down and headed for the kitchen door. They all listened hoping to hear something. After two minutes of silence Fred retracted the ear.

"Why didn't it work? Are they broken?" Harry asked.

"There must be an Imperturbable Charm on the door. It keeps the ears from hearing anything." George told them.

"Damn that explains why I can't hear anything with my slayer hearing." Buffy said with a pout.

"I guess we should go back to the room. The meeting will probably be over with soon." Hermione suggested and everyone followed.

* * *

Thirty minutes later it was Mrs. Weasley who came to retrieve them to tell them that the meeting was over. They were all walking toward the kitchen when there was a crash. A sheepish looking Tonks, who had been helping to magically lock the front door with Molly and Remus, had tripped over the umbrella stand and was lying on the ground. Buffy and Harry had jumped when the raggedy old curtains opened and a voice began screaming and screeching as loudly as possible.

"_Is that a window? And is that old lay yelling at us?"_ Buffy asked through their link.

"_No I think it's a picture. I wonder who it is."_

"_One of Sirius' relatives?"_

"_Probably."_

Sirius had come running out of the kitchen upon hearing the screeching portrait. He and Remus immediately began trying to close the curtain.

"Shut up you old hag!" After a few minutes Remus and Sirius had gotten the curtain close.

Sirius and Remus moved away quietly motioning for the others to follow quietly. When they were away and in the kitchen it was Harry who spoke first.

"Who or what was that?"

"That was my mother or her picture anyway since I'm the only surviving Black from this house. We've been trying for a month to get the old hag down but we think there's a permanent stick charm on it."

"Do you care if the wall behind the picture is damage?" Buffy asked.

"Not if it meant getting rid of the annoying hag. Why?" Sirius asked and the others in the kitchen also looked at her curiously.

"I'd like to have a go at it sometime before we leave."

"But magic won't work on it dear." Molly told her.

"Oh, I don't plan on using any magic just good old fashion slayer strength. I think with a little help from Harry we can remove her." Buffy said with a grin and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Couldn't hurt. With hers and Harry's strength combined it might be possible." Ethan said as he thought about the power they share.

"They'll be no trying to remove any picture until after dinner." Joyce said as she and Rupert came up to give Harry and Buffy a hug. "You look even thinner than the last time we saw you. They didn't make sure you ate properly did they?"

Joyce sent a glare toward Sirius, Remus, and Ethan. Both Harry and Buffy let out the laugh that they no longer could contain.

"Yes they made sure we ate at least three square meals a day and sometimes I ate more than that."

"And what about you Harry?"

"Me too though I don't think I ate as much as Buffy."

"I don't think even Ron could eat as Buffy has been lately." Remus teased.

"I can't help it. I'm a growing slayer." Buffy said with a pout causing the others to laugh.

"Everyone come and sit and we'll get dinner on the table." Molly called to everyone.

Rupert had his arm around Buffy in an affectionate hug as they walked toward the table. They all took their seats and it wasn't long before they all were laughing, talking, and enjoying dinner. The events of the past day and the threat of Voldemort were temporarily forgotten.

* * *

**Another chapter down I hope you liked it.**

**If you want chapters faster reviews always help my muse.**

**Please review.**


	3. The Trial

**Sorry about the lack of updates but with all the overtime I'm working at work leaves very little time for writing.**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me with these stories and have left a review. Your reviews mean a lot.**

* * *

On the day of the trial Harry and Buffy woke up early neither one being able to sleep. Like many mornings before, the two got dressed and met in the hallway. Harry was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. Buffy was also wearing jean but they were black. She was wearing a red sleeveless blouse. They made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen, and weren't at all surprised to see Remus, Sirius, Rupert, and Joyce were already up. Joyce was currently making breakfast.

"Morning you two, breakfast will be ready soon." Joyce told them.

"I'm not really hungry." Buffy told them.

"Me either," said Harry.

"You're both just nervous about your trial today, but you need to eat. It's going to be a long day."

"I'll try but I make no promises." Buffy told Joyce.

Joyce nodded and set a plate with bacon, eggs, and toast in front of Harry and Buffy. Harry ate some of the eggs. Buffy could only manage to eat a single piece of toast.

"So who is all going?" Harry asked between bites.

"Remus, Joyce and I are going since we are your legal guardians." Rupert told them. "We'll be allowed in the hearing. Arthur will also be going since the hearing is on the floor he works."

"How are we getting there? Are we going to Apparate in?" Buffy asked.

"We'll be going the Muggle way." Arthur Weasley said as he entered the kitchen wearing one of his work suits. "We'll be walking to where that underground train system is. That will take us to a stop within walking distance of the Ministry."

"When are we leaving?" Harry asked.

"As soon as you two have finished your breakfast." Joyce told them.

"Then I'm ready." Buffy said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Then let's get going. It would not do us any good to be late." Remus said as he stood up from the table.

Sirius quickly gave Harry and Buffy words of encouragement before they joined the others in the hall. Mr. Weasley and Remus led the way out the door followed by Harry and Buffy. Rupert and Joyce brought up the rear. The adults were ever vigilant keeping a look out for any sign of evil that included the Muggle kind, the supernatural kind, and the wizarding kind.

* * *

The trip on the subway had been an interesting one. Mr. Weasley had been fascinated by just about everything associated with the subway. He would quietly ask Buffy and Harry questions and they did their best to answer them. When the subway finally reached their stop Harry and Buffy were both relieved and nervous. Mr. Weasley had finally stopped asking questions about everything Muggle related but it also meant they were getting closer to their trial. They walked the three blocks it would take to get to the Ministry in silence. Buffy knew the moment that they were there because she could feel the magic through her slayer senses. Mr. Weasley and Harry went into the phone booth. Buffy watched as the inside of the phone booth went down leaving the outer still standing. Within seconds a new inner shell had appeared.

"We're next." Remus said to Buffy.

Remus stepped in to the phone booth and Buffy followed him. She closed the door and watched as Remus dialed a number and then spoke to the operator that soon presented them with two badges that had their names on them and said visitors. Remus and Buffy attached the badges and the phone booth began to go down. Buffy smiled seeing that her brother and Mr. Weasley were waiting below. Remus and Buffy exited and waited for Rupert and Joyce to come down. Buffy moved to stand by Harry. He took her hand and held it giving a squeeze. Buffy gave him a nervous smile.

"_You okay?"_ Harry asked his sister through the link.

"_Yeah. Just a little nervous about the whole upcoming trial. Our futures are about to be determined soon."_

"_We weren't in the wrong. We were just trying to protect ourselves and our friends."_

"_I hope you're right."_ Buffy said as Joyce and Rupert got off the phone booth elevator.

They all began walking and soon they were walking down a hallway where there was a group of golden statues that stood in huge pool of water. Both Harry and Buffy went and looked at the fountain. Buffy reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver sickle.

"Let's make a wish." Buffy said taking Harry's hand.

They both closed their eyes and Buffy threw the sickle in and they both made the same wish. They both wished that they would be free of the charges and be able to go back to Hogwarts.

"Come on you two. Don't want to be late." Rupert urged them along.

Harry and Buffy took one last look at the fountain before turning to join the Giles, Remus, and Mr. Weasley.

* * *

After getting checked in they began heading toward the elevator that would take them down to where the trial would be. They all piled into the elevator and Mr. Weasley hit the button for the basement floor. The elevator stopped several times to let people on and Harry and Buffy had to scoot closer to Remus and the Giles. A large black man wearing blue wizard's robe entered. The man moved to stand by Mr. Weasley. Both harry and Buffy were sure that they may have seen this man at one of the order meetings. The man leaned over to talk quietly in Mr. Weasley's ear.

"Really? Thank you Kingsley."

The man known as Kingsley got off at the next floor as did everyone who wasn't with Harry and Buffy.

"What did Kingsley have to say?" Remus asked when they were alone.

"He told me that Harry and Buffy will be tried together and that their trial time is now in five minutes. We'll need to hurry if we are going to make it in time."

As soon as they had reached their floor Mr. Weasley led the way at a faster pace than normal. In the hallway just outside the room their trial was to be held, Buffy and Harry noticed Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge mooning over toad like woman in pink. The toad woman gave them a warming smile but neither Buffy nor Harry liked the look in her eyes. Mr. Weasley wished Harry and Buffy good luck before leaving to head off to get a bit of work done.

* * *

Harry and Buffy sat in separate chairs side by side in the middle of the room. The Giles and Remus were standing behind the twins chair offering support they knew Harry and Buffy needed.

"The two accused are present. Are you two ready?" Minister Fudge asked.

"Yes sir." Buffy and Harry said at the same time.

"Disciplinary hearing, of the twelfth of August, into offenses committed under the Decree for Reasonable Restrictions of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter and Elizabeth Lilly Potter."

Harry and Buffy both took deep breaths trying to calm their nerves as the Minister of Magic rattled on about who their interrogators are. Many of the faces Harry and Buffy didn't know but they did recognize Percy's face.

"…Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Dumbledore said as he entered from the door behind where Harry and Buffy sat.

Harry and Buffy turned to watch him walk in and they both felt a little better knowing he was here. Joyce, Rupert, and Remus gave a bit of a relieved smile that he was here. As Dumbledore made his way to take the floor, Harry and Buffy took notice of the witches and wizards in the room. Some were in awe of him while others looked annoyed.

"Ah Dumbledore…you…you got our message that the time of the hearing had been changed?" The Minister asked.

"I must have missed it. However due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early." Buffy and Harry looked at each other and held back a laugh. "The charges?"

"The charges are as follow that the accused knowingly, deliberately, and in full awareness of the illegality of their actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, each producing a Patronus Charm in the presence of Muggles. You are Harry James Potter?"

"Yes." Harry answered.

"You are Elizabeth Lily Potter?"

"Yes."

"You two received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"

"Yes…" Harry started.

"…but…" Buffy tried to interrupt but the Minister kept speaking.

"And yet you both conjured very powerful Patronuses on the night of August second?"

"Yes." Both teens said.

"Knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles and in the close proximity of two Muggles at the time?"

This time neither Harry nor Buffy said anything. The room remained silent as they waited for the teens to answer.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?" The Minister asked slightly annoyed.

"We were just making sure it was our turn to talk sir." Buffy said with a polite smile.

"Yes Buffy and I both produce a Patronus to save ourselves and our friends from the Dementors."

The witches and wizard began talking all at once and there were two distinct questions that could be heard. They were "You can produce a Patronus?" and "You saw Dementors?"

"Quiet!" Minister Fudge's voice boomed. Everyone instantly quieted and a woman to Fudge's left spoke.

"Dementors? What do you mean boy?"

"It's just like Harry said. Harry, Cedric, and our Muggle friends were out patrolling with me when we were attacked by five Dementors."

"And you and your brother were able to produce a fully fledge Patronus." Buffy nodded. "A corporeal Patronus?"

"Yes, mine is a doe. Harry's is a stag, and Cedric produced a badger."

"Incredible and you two are only fifteen?"

"Yes Ma'am." Harry replied.

"Really Amelia, why would Dementors be in the States? On a Hellmouth of all places? These two have been thinking it through and decided that Dementors were a nice little cover story to hide the fact that they were showing their magic off in front of their Muggle friends."

"We're not lying!" Harry voiced quite loudly.

"There were five Dementors there." Buffy told them.

"All we have is your word to go on as Muggles can't see Dementors." Minister Fudge told them.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke loudly.

"We do, in fact, have two witnesses to the presence of Dementors in Sunnydale. They're waiting just outside the door. Remus if you would be so kind."

The court waited quietly for Remus to return. When he did it was with Cedric and Willow. Cedric was going to be the first witness to talk. As he moved to take the new arrived witness chair, he let his eyes roam over to Buffy. It seemed like forever since he had last seen her but in reality it had only been a little over a week.

"State your full name." Fudge told him.

"Cedric Edward Diggory. I will be a seventh year Hufflepuff student at Hogwarts."

"You were in Sunnydale on the second of August?"

"Yes sir."

"Did you see Mr. and Miss Potter perform a Patronus Charm?"

"Yes, Harry, Buffy, and I performed the Patronus Charm to drive away the Dementors that attacked."

"If you performed a Patronus Charm that night why is it only the two Potter's charms that registered?"

"I really don't know. Only thing we could think of is that Harry's and Buffy's Patronus were so strong that it kept mine from registering."

"Thank you Mr. Diggory. And who are you?"

"Willow Danielle Rosenberg."

"Are you an American witch Miss Rosenberg?" Fudge asked.

"I am not but my ancestors were, but due to a curse placed on great great grandfather by his mistress every Rosenberg after that has not been able to carry a wand." That had a few of the witches and wizard murmuring.

"And what that night of August 2nd?"

"Xander and I went patrolling with Buffy, Cedric, and Harry because the activity on the Hellmouth had been mostly quiet. We were walking through the park when it got really cold almost like it was going to snow. I looked up and it was really dark and I could see five black hooded creatures flying above our heads. I felt like I was never going to be happy again. Then when Buffy, Harry, and Cedric did the Patronus Charm and were driving the creatures away. Then everything was clear."

"I don't think any of us believe that the Dementors being in Sunnydale was a coincidence." Dumbledore jumped in.

"What are you implying?" Fudge asked icily.

"The Ministry has acknowledge that Voldemort has returned and that someone could have ordered the Dementors to attack Harry and Buffy."

"The Ministry would not aid Voldemort by ordering Dementors to attack anyone."

"If the Dementors take orders only from the Ministry and since we have witness statements saying five Dementors attacked in Sunnydale then it is only logical that the Dementors must be rogue."

"There are no rogue Dementors! All Dementors are under Ministry control." Fudge told them.

"As Harry's legal guardian I hope that the Ministry will be making a full inquiry into why five dementors were so far away from Azkaban attacking young wizarding children who were in the States." Joyce started. "Harry and Buffy were just defending themselves and under Clause seven even in front of Muggles they can use magic in exceptional circumstances. I would definitely call a Dementor attack an exceptional circumstance."

"Joyce is right. Harry and Buffy falls into the exceptional circumstances of the decree." Dumbledore added.

"Let's take this for a vote…those in favor of conviction?" Fudge asked only about ten hands went up including fudge and the toad face woman.

"Those in favor of clearing the charges?" Amelia Bones asked.

The rest of the hand in the room went up and it was clear that the majority of the wizards and witches were siding for the charges to be dropped.

"Very well…cleared of all charges." The Minister said feeling a bit exasperated especially when was getting the evil glare from toad woman.

"Excellent! Let's be going shall we?" Dumbledore said with a clap of his hands. He began ushering Harry, Buffy, Willow, and Cedric out the door.

* * *

Once out of the courtroom Remus, Joyce, and Rupert hugged and congratulated Harry and Buffy. Willow had come next giving Buffy a hug and then Harry talking excitedly the whole time. When Willow released Buffy, Cedric came over and enveloped her in a hug and then planted a loving kiss on her lips. The kiss was a quick one because they knew they were at.

"That was smart thinking Albus bringing Willow and Cedric in to testify on the twins behalf." Remus said with an appreciative smile.

"Well I do have my moments. Now I must get Miss Rosenberg home as I promised Shelia that I wouldn't keep her daughter out too late since today is her first day of school. Also I believe you have a very large group of people waiting to hear about the outcome of your trial."

"Professor, will Buffy and I be able to return home or will we be staying where we're at?" Harry asked Dumbledore making sure not to mention Grimmauld Place.

"I believe with the newly strengthen wards it would be safe for you two to return there. Now Miss Rosenberg if you'll say your goodbyes we'll take our leave."

Willow quickly said goodbye to everyone and gave hugs to Harry, Cedric, and Buffy. When she was done she went to stand by Dumbledore and the two walked to the nearest exit.

"Are you two ready to go home?" Joyce asked.

"More than ready. It'll be nice to sleep in my own bed in my own room." Buffy told her.

"We should get going

"What about our stuff at the other place?" Harry asked.

"I'll go and retrieve your stuff as well as let Sirius, Ethan, and the others know about how your trial went. I'm sure we'll be along within the hour. Shall we head out?" Remus motioned toward the door that Dumbledore and Willow had left.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I couldn't help myself with making Cedric's middle name Edward. **

**The next update probably won't be until around Christmas because I get a week off then so bear with me.**

**Please review.**


	4. Returning Homefor a Day

**As promised the next chapter of the Potter Twins. It's much easier to write when you're not working constantly.**

**NEW POLL****: There is a new poll on my Fanfiction. Net profile and also in the poll section of the yahoo group Diedandlivedtwice. Please vote as I would like your opinion on the matter as I have several ideas forming for the next story.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and even I haven't responded to them I so appreciate them. They do help me keep going when my muse won't.**

* * *

Harry, Buffy, Cedric, Rupert, and Joyce apparated into the parlor of the Giles home and were surprised to find that the Weasley's, Hermione, Sirius, Tonks, and Ethan were already there. Fred and George were the first to speak.

"We knew you two would get off." George said.

"Way to go mate!" Fred said as he shook Harry's hand.

"Tell us what happened. All Remus would tell us was that the charges were dropped." Tonks told the twins.

Buffy and Harry then proceeded to tell the others all about the trial and about Willow and Cedric coming with Dumbledore to save the day.

"Willow could see the Dementors? She's a Muggle. I thought Muggles couldn't see Dementors." Hermione said clearly confused.

"It turns out that Willow comes from a long line of wand wizards." Sirius told them

"Is she a Squib?" Ron asked.

"No, her great great grandfather was cursed by his mistress. Her family hasn't been able to do magic with a wand since. I need to write to Willow about that and see if she can tell me anymore about the curse. I want to see if Professor McGonagall can help me find a way to break it." Buffy told them.

"Worry about that tomorrow Fair Maiden." Fred started.

"We have a celebration to get started on." George finished.

"And I'm suffering from Buffy withdraw." Cedric said imitating Buffy's famous pout. "I haven't seen my girlfriend in three whole weeks."

"That's a good pout Cedric but you can't quite pull it off as well as Buffy does. You don't have the right features for it. You're more the broody type." Harry teased causing the others to laugh.

Cedric held his pout for a few more seconds before he too began to laugh too. He then pulled Buffy close a planted a quick kiss on her lips. A popping sound announced the arrival of Remus with the twin's bag.

"Good now that Remus is here we can begin the celebrating. Harry, Buffy, I want you to take your things up to your room before we begin." Joyce told them. The twins smiled having missed her motherly ways.

"I've got them." Buffy said taking the bags from Remus.

Buffy took the bags as far as the stairs and then let go of the bags. Everyone watched as the bags began floating their way up the stairs. When they reached the top the bags went down the hall and into their designated room.

"I love magic!" Buffy said with a huge smile. "I hope we have something good to eat. I'm starving."

"There's plenty of food to eat. Joyce has had the house elves making all yours and Harry's favorite foods since yesterday." Rupert told her.

"Let's go, I'm hungry too." Harry told them.

* * *

After everyone had eaten in the dining room the children had headed upstairs to Buffy's room while the adults went back into the parlor. Hermione, Cedric, and Buffy were sitting on her bed. Harry and Ron were playing chess with Ginny watching, while Fred and George were scheming about their latest candy trick. The arrival of an owl tapping on the window drew their attention. Hermione being the closest got off the bed and opened the window. The owl lifted its leg to her and Hermione took the stack of letters. The first thing she noticed was the official Hogwarts seal on the back. There were letters for each of them. Hermione passed out the letters to everyone.

"It's our booklist. In all the worry over the trial, I hadn't realized it hadn't come yet." Buffy told them.

"Not bad, we only need two new books." Harry told him.

"They're a little late with these this year. We should have gotten them weeks ago." Hermione chimed in as Ginny got up and left the room to let her mother know that their book list had finally arrived.

"Maybe they were having trouble getting a new DADA teacher. I keep telling you that position is cursed." Buffy told them. Fred, George, Harry, and Cedric nodded in agreement. "Ron? Are you all right? What's wrong?"

Everyone turned toward Ron who was standing there with wide eyes and his mouth gaping staring at his mail. Ron handed the letter to Harry.

"C'mon mate what does it say?" Fred asked upon seeing Harry's shocked look.

"They made Ron a prefect." Harry said looking up at them.

"No way!" George said taking the letter from Harry.

"There's been some kind of mistake." Fred said as he took the envelope and turned it upside down to have a golden badge fall out. "We were sure Dumbledore would have picked Harry or the Fair Maiden here."

"He probably didn't pick me because I have enough to deal with being the new slayer, the co-Tri-Wizard Champion, and being one half of the twins that lived."

"Not to mention the fact that we have the added bonus of Voldemort being back, and seems really hell bent on killing the only two people to ever defeat him. I think Buffy and I have more than enough to worry about. I'm kind of glad neither one of us made it."

"Me too. I'm sure that you were made a prefect Hermione?" Buffy asked.

Hermione nodded just as Mrs. Weasley entered the room with Ginny right behind her.

"Ginny came down and bought me her booklist. Give me your booklist and Joyce and I will go get what you need." Then she looked in the direction of her children. "Your father is going to take you home so that you can pack. I'll make sure I pick you up a new pair of pajamas Ron. The ones you've been wearing are at least six inches too short. I can't believe how fast you're growing. What color would you like?"

"How about red and gold to match his badge?" George said with a huge smile.

"His badge?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a very confused look.

"It would seem our little brother has gone and gotten on Dumbledore's good side and was made a prefect." Fred told her.

"A prefect? Really?" Ron nodded and showed his mother his badge. "How wonderful! A prefect! Wait until I go down and tell your father. I'm so proud of you. You could end as Head Boy like Bill and Percy."

"That'll be the day." George muttered.

"Hush you!" Mrs. Weasley said at George as she went over and hugged Ron. "I'm just so thrilled."

"Mum…don't…get a grip." Ron said as he disentangled himself from his mother's hold.

"I'm just so proud of you. This deserves a reward. What shall it be? As you know Percy got an owl when he became a prefect. How about a nice new set of dress robes?"

"Dress robes are nice Mum, but not quite the reward I want. Do you think I could get a broom? It doesn't have to be a nice one just a new one."

"I think that can be arranged. Come along children, we should be heading home. Harry, Buffy, Cedric, we will see you at the train station tomorrow."

Harry, Buffy, and Cedric nodded and said goodbye to the family. They watched as all the Weasley's and Hermione left,

"At least that's one thing we don't have to do. All our stuff is already packed for school." Harry said with a bit of a grin.

"It's a good thing Joyce packed all our school things and brought it to where we were staying."

"Where exactly where you staying?" Cedric asked Buffy.

"I can't tell you but maybe one day I'll take you there. What about you? Do you need to go home and pack?"

"No, I've been packed for days, but I'll probably leave soon to spend some time with my parents. Mom's gotten a little more protective the closer we get to going back to school."

"I can't blame her. With how close we both came to being killed by Voldemort, and with him clearly trying to kill Harry and I, I'm surprised she hasn't tried to get you to stay away from me. She hasn't has she?" Buffy asked a little uncertainly.

"No, my mother wants what makes me happy and she knows that is you." Cedric said taking Buffy in his arms.

"I think that's my cue to leave." Harry said getting up and leaving the room.

"_Thanks."_ Buffy said through the link glad that Harry was giving her some alone time with Cedric.

"_No problem. You two look like you could use some time alone."_ Harry gave his sister a knowing smile before leaving the room and closing her door but leaving it slightly cracked.

"That was nice of Harry. I was hoping we would get to spend some time alone together because I've wanted to do this since I entered the trial room."

Cedric leaned in and kissed her. This time the kiss was long and passionate. When they broke a part, a minute had passed and they were bought breathless.

"It seems like a year since we last did that." Buffy said breathlessly.

"I agree. Three weeks was too long to go without seeing you. I think I need another one."

This time it was Buffy who leaned in and initiated the kiss. They kissed for another minute only breaking apart when they heard Sirius call to them from the steps.

"Buffy, Cedric, you been snogging up their long enough. Come on down. Cedric's parents are here."

Buffy and Cedric broke apart quickly. Both their faces were blushing and they waited several more seconds hoping to get their color back to normal.

* * *

**I know it's a little shorter than I u****sually do but next chapter they head to Hogwarts and I wanted the train ride and the feast to go together.**

**Please participate in the poll.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
